Blood Pack
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Ferelith Winchester and her brothers learn of a blade that can kill the last Knight of Hell, but when an informant tells Ferelith that the blade can also be used to kill Metatron what will she decide to do? She loves Castiel and she wants to get revenge on the Angel that took his Grace. Will she give up everything to do that? And succumb to the Mark? M for Adult Content Cass/OC
1. Prologue

_AN: This fic takes place during the Mark of Cain period but Dean isn't the one getting the mark. To find out who, you'll have to read. As always I don't own SPN or anyone there in. You may remember Ferelith from my fic Anarchy, or if you haven't read Anarchy and this is your first time coming across Ferelith your in for a real treat. Let's get started!_

 _BLOOD PACK_

 _Prologue_

 _The sky was blood red as the sun set, Ferelith Winchester stood looking at the blood shed before her. Angels laid slaughtered, the only remaining figure before her turned and looked at her. Her long red hair burned in the setting sun. "Abaddon! Why!?" Ferelith asked glaring at her. Abaddon smiled, her cruel red lips showing no shame. "Why? I'm a Knight of Hell, that's why."_

 _Ferelith looked at her brothers Dean and Sam. Dean stepped towards Abaddon but she threw him back with a burst of power. "Dean!" Ferelith yelled seeing her brother fall to the ground with a groan. Sam ran over kneeling next to him. Ferelith turned back to Abaddon. "Stop this!" Abaddon smiled. "Why?" Ferelith took aim at her. "It's not right!"_

 _"You can't kill me you petty girl." Abaddon laughed. "No, but it will stop you for now." Ferelith snarled pulling the trigger. Abaddon didn't know there was a Devil's Trap etched into the bullet…_

 _AN: Okay I know this is short but I posted the next chapter, to make up for it. This is just to set up the story. Please read and review!_

 _~TBC1622_


	2. Today is Another Day

_AN: Okay here is the next chapter, as I stated before I don't own SPN or anyone there in. All I own is the OC Ferelith. To see Ferelith in more action please read Anarchy! No Anarchy is not a tie in to this story, this story is completely separate! And please take the poll on my profile!_

 _Chapter 1- Today is another day_

 _Ferelith yawned as she woke up to the screeching sound of her phone. She groggily picked it up and turned on the lamp on the night stand and looked at the caller ID._

 _Castiel._

 _She hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear. "Cass?" She said surprised. "Ferelith, hi." Castiel said . "Cass, where are you?" Ferelith asked worriedly, after not hearing from him in weeks she was surprised to hear from him. "I'm not far, I was calling to see how you were doing." Ferelith felt her cheeks flush at the comment. Her and Castiel had been close for a long time, and for her the feelings she had for Castiel had developed into more deeper feelings, feelings that scared her. "I'm fine, I just wish you would come back." She said._

 _"With Metatron still out there looking for me I can't." Castiel said gruffly._

 _"What about your Grace?"_

 _"I…I restored it."_

 _"How? I mean thats great! But how?" Ferelith asked excited._

 _"It's not my Grace." Castiel said sadly. Ferelith was quiet for a moment. "I don't understand." She said, her free hand clenching and unclenching the sheet. "One of the Angels…Took me captive, and his underling was going to torture me, I killed him and took his Grace."_

 _"Cass, I'm so sorry." Ferelith whispered._

 _"It's fine, I need to go."_

 _"Cass, wait! Please?" Ferelith pleaded._

 _"yes?"_

 _"Don't stay away to long."_

 _There was a moment of silence as Ferelith waited for his reply. "I'll try." And he hung up. Ferelith hung up and sat the phone on the nightstand, tears stinging her eyes. Ever since the Fall Castiel has been on the run, and human. Now he got his Grace back…Sorta. But he still couldn't come back._

 _"Fer?" There was a knock on her hotel room door. Ferelith got up and walked over to it and opened the door. "Sammy?" Sam Winchester stood outside with a food bag. "Hey, brought you some dinner." He said entering the room. "What is it?" Sam turned and looked at her with a smile. "Onion ring burger, no cheese, extra mayo, ketchup, pickles, and tomatoes." He answered setting the bag down. "Mmm! My favorite!" Ferelith said opening the bag, the smell of the burger and fries made her mouth water. "Your defiantly a Winchester." Sam laughed as he watched his sister take a bite of the burger._

 _"What's Dean doing?" Ferelith asked between bites._

 _"He's trying to figure out a way to stop Abaddon."_

 _"Any luck?"_

 _"We may have one…" Sam said but his tone was one of agitation. "What?" Ferelith asked. "Finish eating, and we'll go see Dean. You need to eat first, you haven't been eating." Sam said giving her a look. Ferelith looked at her brother taking a nervous bite. She knew she hadn't been eating a whole lot, she'd been stressed out since Cass left. And with Abaddon…It was ten times worse._

 _After finishing her burger and fries the siblings headed to the other room. On entering Ferelith saw a figure she instantly wanted to draw her gun on. "Crowley? What's he doing here?" Dean stood up from the bed and held up a hand. "Easy, he's here to help."_

 _Crowley looked at Ferelith a slight smirk on his lips. "Nice to see you too Sparrow."_

 _"Don't call me that!" Ferelith snapped._

 _"Isn't that what your mother called you? Her little song bird?"_

 _Ferelith rushed him and put the muzzle of her gun right between his eyes. "Don't you dare…Talk about my mother!" Sam and Dean quickly intervened grabbing Ferelith and her gun. "Fer!" Dean turned on Crowley anger flaring in his green gaze. "You shut your damn mouth! Your here to help! You piss her off again, and we won't stop her next time."_

 _Crowley nodded. "Fine." Dean turned to his sister. "Fer, listen we need his help. Now after he helps us then you can kick his ass." Ferelith looked at the self proclaimed King and smirked. "Fair enough." Sam turned to Crowley, anger still in his voice. "Now how can you help us?'_

 _"I'm glad you asked Moose, I found a very interesting tidbit in my memory." Crowley mused. "You forgot?" Dean asked floored. "You forgot you knew how to kill a Knight of Hell?"_

 _"Forgot, didn't want to remember…You decide. But there is a way to do it. The First Blade….."_

 _"The First what?" Ferelith asked confused._

 _"The First Blade was made by Cain to kill Abel. It was the first weapon ever made." Crowley explained. "It's the only thing that can kill a Knight of Hell." "Where do we find it?" Sam asked._

 _"Well first you have to look in your fathers Journal. He and his partner where the last ones to ever hear about it." Crowley chuckled. Dean walked over and pulled the journal out of his duffel bag and placed it on the table. Opening it was always a surreal moment for the siblings. This was their fathers history. Dean opened it and slowly leafed through the pages scanning them slowly. Half way through he stopped at a page and pointed. "Here the blade is mentioned…And there is a T and a combo lock number."_

 _"What's it mean?" Crowley asked._

 _"It means we're making a trip." Dean said with a smile. Ferelith looked at her brother. "The storage locker?" Dean nodded. "Yup." Sam grabbed the bags and started packing. Crowley looked at the siblings with an amused look. "You'll need my help." Ferelith looked at him. "You want to come along?"_

 _"How else will you find it?" Crowley shot back._

 _Sam looked at Dean. "He's right, we'll need him."_

 _"You can't be serious!" Ferelith said in shock. Dean looked at her his gaze holding understanding. "We are, I agree it's risky but we do need him."_

 _"Good, now that we got that settled lets get this show on the road." Crowley said clapping his hands together._

 _AN: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next soon. Please read and review!_

 _~TBC1622_


	3. Devil's Trap

_AN: Okay here is the next installment of Blood Pack, as always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. The only thing I own is Ferelith. Lets get started , PS plz take the poll on my profile!_

 _Chapter 2- Devil's Trap_

 _Sam unlocked the lock and rolled up the door to the storage locker as Dean pulled Crowley into the room. Once inside he removed the bag over Crowley's head. "That was utterly unneeded." Crowley growled, as he looked around the storage locker. The room was full of artifacts, books, and weapons. Crowley carefully navigated around a Devil's Trap on the floor. "Love the decor, who's your decorator?"_

 _"Shut up!" Ferelith snapped._

 _Dean walked over and opened a door and stepped in and grabbed a box with a combo lock on it. He entered the numbers and there was a soft click; Dean opened the box and looked in it. "There isn't anything in here except papers." He said pulling them out. Sam took the papers and looked at them. "Seems the hunter that helped Dad was named Terry, she has a shop a state over." He replied scanning the papers. "They came across a demon that had information on the Blade and interrogated it."_

 _"Looks like we need to talk to Terry." Ferelith said looking at Sam and Dean._

 _The night before they were suppose to leave Ferelith was in her room doing research when she felt the room get colder, She looked up and sighed in agitation. "What do you want Crowley?" Crowley walked over and sat in a chair across from her. His black suit immaculate as always. "We need to talk."_

 _"What on earth do we need to talk about?" Ferelith snapped closing her laptop. "I understand that your Boy Toy is in trouble." Crowley insighted._

 _Ferelith looked at him confused. "My Boy Toy?"_

 _"Castiel?"_

 _"He's not my Boy Toy, now what's it to you?" She asked. "Well, the First Blade is powerful enough to take down Metatron, if you destroy the Angel tablet." Crowley chuckled._

 _"It is?" Ferelith asked now interested. "Yes, but yiu will have to get the Blade."_

 _"Why?" Ferelith asked scowling as she leaned back in her chair. "That power, and danger…Do you really want your brothers in that?" Crowley asked. "No, of course not." Ferelith answered. She hadn't thought of that, Dean and Sam would be in danger._

 _"What do you suggest we do?"_

 _"Let's leave tonight, we can be at Terry's by morning." Crowley said as Ferelith nodded . "Fine."_

 _By six Ferelith and Crowley were pulling up in front of the shop. Ferelith looked out the window at it and smiled. "Nice shop." Crowley grimaced . "Not really." He said peering at the tiny shop._

 _"I was being sarcastic." Ferelith said glancing at him as she opened the door to the 2016 Dodge Charger and got out, closing it behind her. With Crowley not far behind she entered the shop seeing an older woman behind the counter. The woman grimaced and rubbed her right knee as Crowley and Ferelith stood on her fake oriental rug._

 _Before the two could react they were both staring at the business end of a shotgun. "Whoa! Wait we're here to talk." Ferelith insisted. Terry smiled. "Well ever since that last hunt my leg hurts every time a demon comes around."_

 _Crowley smiled. "What makes you think we're demons?"_

 _Terry walked over and kicked up the rug, revealing a Devil's Trap. "If your not step out of the trap." Ferelith stepped out of the trap, but Crowley couldn't. Terry aimed the gun at Crowley. "Just as I thought."_

 _Ferelith stepped in front of the gun. "I'm Ferelith Winchester, you knew my father."_

 _Terry looked at Ferelith in surprise. "You're Winchester's daughter? And you're going around with a demon?"_

 _"The King of Hell!" Crowley snapped._

 _"He's helping me." Ferelith said. "We're looking for the First Blade."_

 _The color drained from Terry's face. "What do you want with with the First Blade?" Ferelith smiled. "We need it to kill a Knight of Hell."_

 _"Their all dead…"_

 _"But one." Ferelith replied._

 _"The closest your father and I got to the Blade was tracking a spell." Terry said, as she leaned against the counter. "Do you have the ingredients?" Ferelith asked._

 _"All but one." Terry sighed walking over and opening a safe behind a picture and pulling out a rack of ingredients._

 _"What do you need?" Crowley asked._

 _"Essence of Kraken, the one impossible thing to find."_

 _"I have tons of that, just let me go I'll pop down and go get some." Crowley laughed. "Like I would trust a demon." Terry scoffed._

 _"You can trust him." Ferelith said with a bad taste in her mouth. "He's the only one who can get it." Terry looked at her for a moment then shot out part of the trap. Crowley vanished in an instant. "You know your father would turn over in his grave if he knew you were paling around with a demon." Terry said wit a look of disgust. Ferelith looked at her a slight smirk on her lips. "Obviously you didn't know my father."_

 _After a few more minutes Crowley reappeared, in his hand was a small bottle. He held it up and inside was a cloudy clumpy liquid. "Essence of Kraken…"_

 _~~~~Next Time in Blood Pack~~~_

 _"Cain!?" Ferelith whispered to Crowley. "I didn't know!" Crowley whispered back._

 _"Do you like tea?" Cain asked coming back into the room with a tea tray._

 _AN: Don't distress SPN fans the next chapter will be posted today or early tomorrow morning! Thanks for reading! please read and review!_


	4. Cain

_AN: okay as promised here is the next installment, as I said before I do not own SPN or anyone there in. All i own is Ferelith. Let's get started!_

 _Chapter 3- Cain_

 _Terry, Ferelith, and Crowley stood around a table with a map laid out on it. Ferelith mixed the ingredients and handed the bowl to Terry who poured it onto the map. She said the incantation and lit the liquid on fire. The liquid burned quickly and so did the map, when the fire went out there was a piece of paper left. Crowley picked it up and looked at it. "It's in Missouri." He said tucking the piece of paper in his pocket._

 _Terry looked at Ferelith. "I hope you find what you're looking for."_

 _Six hours later Ferelith and Crowley were half way to Missouri. Pulling into a Gas N' Sip Ferelith got out and looked at her phone. She had several missed calls from Sam and Dean, and several from Cass. She hit the speed dial on her phone and waited. "Ferelith?" Came Castiel's voice._

 _"Hey Cass, sorry I missed your calls."_

 _"Where are you? Dean called and told me you disappeared." Castiel replied with anger in his voice. "I…I can't tell you. Look Cass, I may have found a way to kill Metatron." Ferelith said gently. "Ferelith, Dean told me what you guys were looking for. You can't do this." Castiel said urgently. "I have to, I'm sorry it's the only way." Ferelith said sadly. She hung up before Castiel could protest more. She turned and saw Crowley watching her. "What?" She snapped._

 _"I do love little love spats." Crowley laughed._

 _"It wasn't a love spat, now mind your own business." Ferelith shot back as she headed inside to pay for gas. Crowley stood there leaning against the car. "Not a love spat my ass."_

 _A little while later the 2016 Dodge Charger was pulling up to a small home, killing the engine Ferelith peered out the window. "A Bee Farm?" She asked confused. "Don't get me lying." Crowley said opening the door._

 _Following suit Ferelith exited the car and closed the door. She looked over at Crowley who seemed petrified with fear. "What?"_

 _"We need to get out of here, now!" Crowley snapped._

 _"Why?"_

 _Just then a figure emerged from behind a bee house. Ferelith turned and followed Crowley's gaze. The person approached them and removed the bee hat. "Cain." Crowley said as respectfully as he could. Cain looked at him then at Ferelith. "Been awhile since I had guests."_

 _Cain?! Ferelith thought panicked._

 _Cain looked at the two of them. "Please come inside." He said leading them to his home._

 _Once inside Cain gestured for Ferelith and Crowley to take a seat. He then went into the kitchen to get drinks. "Cain?!" Ferelith whispered to Crowley. "I didn't know!" Crowley whispered back._

 _"Do you like tea?" Cain asked coming back into the room with a tea tray. "Yes." Ferelith replied with a forced smile. Cain poured them each a cup of tea, and Ferelith noticed Crowley's hands trembling as he took his. "So what brings you here?" Cain inquired._

 _"Um…We're actually looking for the First Blade." Ferelith answered._

 _If Cain had been happy before about them showing up….He wasn't now. "What do you want with the First Blade?"_

 _"We need it." Crowley said trying to sound non threading…Maybe…_

 _"For what?" Cain asked standing up._

 _"To kill Abaddon." Ferelith said trying not to show fear or anger. "I trained the Knights of Hell, why would I let you kill Abaddon?" Cain snapped._

 _"You killed the rest of them!" Ferelith said with indignation. "It doesn't matter, I don't have it." Cain said glaring at her. Crowley stood up. "Ferelith, I think it's time to leave." Ferelith stood up glaring at Cain with tears in her eyes, her hopes dashed. "Your a bastard…."_

 _~~~~Next time in Blood Pack~~~_

 _"You're lying!" Ferelith snapped. "No I'm not, now whats the real reason you want that Blade? Those tears weren't for Abaddon…" Cain asked with a smile. "I just want to kill Abaddon.." Ferelith replied. "That may be one reason, but I can tell by your eyes there is another…A main reason." Cain pushed._

 _"Someone I love got hurt, I need to kill the bastard that hurt him to restore his Grace." Ferelith whispered._

 _"Oh, an Angel."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You know you and I we're not so different." Cain mused. "We are totally different, I'm not a blood thirsty killer like you." Ferelith protested._

 _"Really?" Cain said raising an eyebrow. "What do you do for a living?"_

 _AN: DONE! As promised, I will post again tomorrow I swear! please read and review!_


	5. The Mark of Cain

AN: Here is the next chapter of Blood Pack! As you may have noticed I have changed my name from TouchedByCastiel1622 to AlexNovak1622! As always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. Without further adu here is the next chapter! enjoy!

 **Chapter 4-Mark of Cain**

Crowley and Ferelith sat in the charger a little ways up the road watching the house. "So we're going to sit here and wait?" Crowley asked agitatedly. "Yup and we're going to do it quietly."

"We've been sitting here for over four hours." Crowley snapped. "And we'll sit here longer if necessary now shut up!"

Just then Cain emerged from his house and got into his truck. "Now we go." Ferelith said turning the car on. "Are you crazy? We don't know how long he'll be gone." Crowley yelled. "Then stay in the car." Ferelith put the car in gear and as Cain drove off she drove back up to the house. Making sure the coast was clear they got out and went up the porch steps to the door. Pulling out her lock pick set Ferelith made quick work of the lock.

"You know this is utterly crazy!" Crowley protested.

Ferelith opened the door and looked at him. "Then why are you still here?" "Good question."

Entering the house they decided to split up and look. Ferelith took the down stairs while Crowley took upstairs. Going through the living room Ferelith found several old artifacts but none that she thought would be the First Blade. On making her way into the kitchen as she rounded the corner she jumped seeing Cain.

"Forget something?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving without that knife!" Ferelith said. "Well that's a damn shame because I don't have it." Cain smiled.

"You're lying!" Ferelith snapped. "No I'm not, now whats the real reason you want that Blade? Those tears weren't for Abaddon…" Cain asked with a smile. "I just want to kill Abaddon.." Ferelith replied.

"That may be one reason, but I can tell by your eyes there is another…A main reason." Cain pushed.

"Someone I love got hurt, I need to kill the bastard that hurt him to restore his Grace." Ferelith whispered.

"Oh, an Angel."

"Yes."

"You know you and I we're not so different." Cain mused. "We are totally different, I'm not a blood thirsty killer like you." Ferelith protested.

"Really?" Cain said raising an eyebrow. "What do you do for a living?"

"That's different, I kill things like you because you hurt and kill people." Ferelith challenged. "Well you still have a lot of blood on your hands." Cain smiled. "How much of it is innocent blood?" Ferelith swallowed, she knew some of the blood on her hands was from innocent people. "See? Your not as clean cut as you think, on that note maybe I can help you." Cain said sitting in a chair. "How?" Ferelith asked watching him carefully. "Well I don't have the Blade, but I have something you need to make it work." Cain said rolling up his sleeve revealing what looked like a burn mark.

"What is that?"

"The Mark of Cain, this powers the Blade. Without it, it's essentially a tooth pick." Cain explained.

"So I need that to use the Blade?" Ferelith asked. "Yes but there is more…" Before he could finish there was the sound of car doors closing. Cain peered out the window. "We have company."

"We don't have time, give me the Mark!" Ferelith said holding out her arm.

"Wait, first you have to prove to me you deserve it." Cain said looking at her as the demons started pounding on the door. "What!?" Ferelith snapped. Suddenly the door opened and one demon barreled in, the door closing behind him. Ferelith pulled Ruby's knife from her waist band ducking a wild swing and swung the blade to the demons mid-section. The demon dropped to the ground dead as the door opened letting a few more demons in. Two ran at Ferelith like middle linebackers knocking her into the table pinning her on her back. The third walked over picking up Ruby's knife off the ground that had gotten knocked out of Ferelith's hand. Seeing the demon's intentions Ferelith kicked her foot up hitting the third demon in the jaw causing him to stumble back off balance. The two pinning Ferelith momentarily distracted by their friends distress loosened their grip. Wrenching her right arm free Ferelith dove for the once again dropped blade dragging the other demon with her. Rolling onto her side, Ferelith slashed the demons throat. He crumpled to the floor dead, seeing his fallen cohort the second demon flew into a rage. He charged Ferelith who was still on her side, but with a quick flick of the wrist Ferelith threw the knife lodging it in his chest.

The last demon looked at the now defenseless hunter. "Now what are you going to do bitch?" He asked walking over and picking her up by the throat. With lightning quick speed Ferelith's hand shot from her side and her last weapon lodged in the side of the demons neck. He looked at her as if startled. He let go of her and he fell to her feet unlodging her Angel Blade from his neck.

Ferelith looked at Cain covered in blood. "An Angel Blade?" He asked. "Never leave home without it, it was a gift." Ferelith said wiping the blood on the Blade off on her pants. She sheathed the blade in her boot and walked over and grabbed Ruby's knife and sheathed it.

"So did I prove myself?" She asked.

"Superbly." Cain said holding out his hand. Ferelith walked over and grasped his forearm as he grasped hers. She felt a white hot pain shoot up her arm as red lines moved up it. She didn't cry out or pull away. After a few moments the pain was over and Cain let go. Ferelith looked at her arm and there was the Mark…The curse. Her way of helping Cass.

"Now there is one thing." Cain said.

Ferelith looked at him. "What?"

"When I call on you, you have to come no matter what." He said.

Ferelith nodded. "If that's what you want fine…"

_Next Time in Blood Pack_

She was being tormented by a bloody battle, and she was in the middle of it. She was laying waste to everything in sight. As she made her way down a hall she passed a mirror and she saw her reflection.

She paused in horror….

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and followers you guys are the best! I will be updating sooner than you think!

~AlexNovak1622


	6. The Blade Part 1

AN: I told you I would update sooner than you think! Two in one day! WEEEEEEE! Yay Alex! I'm on a roll here! okay as always I don't own SPN or anyone there in, all I own is Ferelith. Lets get started!

 **Chapter 5- The Blade part 1**

Getting back in the car Ferelith gripped the steering wheel tightly. Crowley got in the passenger seat and looked at her. "Did he say where the Blade is?" Ferelith shook her head. "No, he just gave me this." She said showing him the Mark.

Crolwey looked at the Mark and Ferelith had the feeling he knew what it was. "You know what this is…" She said looking at him. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Not exactly." Crowley said in a round about way. "What do you mean, not exactly You either did or didn't!" Ferelith snapped. Crowley shrugged. "I did." "Okay, tell me more about it." Ferelith said. "The only thing I know about it is that you need it to use the Blade." Crowley said. Ferelith looked at him for a moment, she didn't know if he was lying or not, but she didn't want to argue with him right now.

* * *

A day later Ferelith pulled into the driveway of the Bunker and killed the engine. Crowley had long since left. Ferelith looked at the building for a moment. She knew Sam and Dean were going to be pissed, but she had to do it.

The Impala was parked a few feet away, and it looked like it hadn't been there long. Next to it was a gold Lincoln. Frowning Ferelith got out and walked up to the door of the Bunker. She opened it and went inside.

"She said she'd be here soon." Sam said.

Ferelith walked onto the stairway and looked down. She froze seeing Castiel talking with Sam and Dean. Dean looked up seeing Ferelith on the stairway. "Fer?" "Dean…Sammy…Cass…" She said still unable to believe what she was seeing. Castiel looked at her as she hurried down the stairs. Ferelith rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug. Castiel hugged her back. Feeling his embrace made Ferelith cry. Castiel pulled away and looked at her. "Why did you leave?" Ferelith wiped her eyes. "I had to, I got what we need for the Blade."

Dean stepped towards her. "What do you mean, you got what we need?" Ferelith rolled up her sleeve showing them the Mark. "What the hell is that?" Sam asked looking at Castiel.

"The Mark of Cain."

"What is the Mark of Cain?" Dean asked.

"The first curse ever created." Castiel explained. "What's it do?" Dean asked.

"There are many myths to that, I'm not sure."

Dean looked at Ferelith. "Why did you do this? You don't know what that Mark will do to you!" He snapped. "I couldn't let you and Sam do it." Ferelith protested. "Why not? You sure as Hell shouldn't have done it." Dean snapped. "Dean, it's done..There is no sense in grilling her." Sam said. "Did you find anything on the Blade?" He asked looking at his sister. "No but I have someone doing some digging." Ferelith said.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Crowley, he said he was going to do some looking for info."

"Crowley? How reliable is he?" Castiel asked.

"Hey he helped me find Cain." Ferelith said looking at him.

"Cain? As in _Cain,_ Cain." Sam asked surpirsed.

"Yes he's the one who gave me the Mark." She said sighing. "Look I'm tired from the long trip. I'm going to bed." She replied heading to her room. Dean looked at Sam and Cass. "We need to do some research on that Mark." Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Castiel followed after Ferelith and when he got to her room he knocked. "Come in!" Castiel opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. "Fer, we need to talk." Ferelith who had already laid down sat up looking at him. "What's wrong?" Castiel walked over and sat down next to her. "Ferelith I know what you did was for me, and I appreciate that. But you scared me…" Ferelith looked at him. "I scared you?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

Ferelith felt terrible, she didn't want to scare him. "Cass, you mean so much to me…I'm trying to help you."

"I know, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

Ferelith looked at him, he seemed so sincere. She wanted to tell him how much she cared….How he made her feel. "Cass…I…" She paused, should she?

Just then her cellphone went off and she looked at it. It was Crowley, she groaned and answered it. "What?"

Castiel looked at her for a moment unsure of what she was going to say, she seemed hesitant. "Yeah we'll meet up tomorrow." Ferelith said and hung up.

"What did Crowley want?" Castiel asked. "He got some info, I told him we'd meet up tomorrow." Ferelith said with a slight grimace.

"Okay, um you were going to tell me something?" Castiel asked. Ferelith looked at him for a moment and looked away. "It's nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"okay well I'll let you get some sleep." Castiel said standing up. Ferelith looked at him and smiled. "Cass?" "Yeah?" He asked looking at her. "Sleep well okay?" Ferelith said standing up and hugging him. Castiel returned the hug. "You too."

Around Midnight Ferelith was in a fitful sleep. She being tormented by a bloody battle, and she was in the middle of it. She was laying waste to everything in sight. As she made her way down a hall she passed a mirror and she saw her reflection.

She paused in horror…

Staring back at her was herself only bloody and she had midnight black eyes. She smiled a cruel smile.

Ferelith woke with a startled scream and looked around. She was covered in a cold sweat, and was shivering from the cold and the spot were the Mark was hurt. She shakily got out of bed an walked over to her door and opened it peering out. She saw that it was late and Sam, Dean, and Cass had gone to bed.

Leaving her room Ferelith headed down the hall a little ways and knocked on Castiel's door. After a few moments the door opened and Castiel looked at her surprised. "Fer? You okay?" He asked seeing her state. Ferelith shook her head rubbing her arms. "No, I had…A terrible dream."

"Come in." Castiel said letting her enter his room.

Ferelith stepped in and Castiel closed the door. Ferelith noticed he was only wearing black sweat pants and no shirt and she blushed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel asked not noticing. Ferelith shook her head. "No, I just don't want to be alone." Castiel nodded in understanding. "Well if you want you can have the bed, I'll take the chair." Ferelith looked at him. "Cass I'm not going to kick you out of your bed. I don't mind sharing. I trust you."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Castiel said nervously.

Ferelith walked over to him and took his hand. "Cass I would feel better if you were laying next to me."

Castiel nodded and Ferelith walked over and laid down on the bed, Castiel joined her and Ferelith turned and cuddled into his chest burying her head in the crook of his neck. Castiel held her gently, he could feel her small body trembling against him. _Whatever that dream was it really scared her…_ He thought. Ferelith slowly drifted off back to sleep, the sound Castiel breathing and his clean scent like a security blanket. Soon after Castiel drifted off to sleep content in holding her…

* * *

That morning Ferelith woke up and saw Castiel asleep next to her. She smiled and watched him for a moment. He seemed so peaceful and content while he slept. "Morning." Castiel said opening his eyes. Ferelith blushed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I just didn't want to wake you getting up."

Ferelith nodded in understanding. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good how about you?"

"Better knowing you were here." Ferelith said taking his hand in hers.

Castiel watched her for a long moment, something seemed to be troubling her. "Fer, whats wrong?" Ferelith looked at him her grey gaze nervous. "It's nothing, I'm just worried."

"About the Mark?"

Ferelith nodded her gaze downcast. "I don't think…I don't think Cain told me everything." "We'll figure out a way to get the Mark off you." Castiel promised.

"No, I need it to get Metatron." Ferelith protested.

"Fer, you don't have to take on Metatron." Castiel said. Ferelith looked at him, tears coming to her eyes. "Cass…Yes I do. I have to get your Grace back." Castiel touched her cheek gently touching his forehead to hers. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Ferelith's heart raced having him so close, his breath mingling with hers. "Cass…I…"

Castiel looked at her intently his blue gaze burning. Slowly he leaned towards her and kissed her tentivly. The kiss was gentle and loving. Ferelith froze, her hand on his chest. She pulled away tears streaking her face.

"Cass wait…We can't…"

Castiel looked at her unsure. "Why?"

"With me having the Mark…I don't know what's going to happen." Ferelith said as she sat up pulling away from him. Castiel sat up and made Ferelith look at him. "Hey, don't talk like that. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Ferelith stood up trying to put space between them. "You don't know that Cass, but come Hell or High water I'm getting your Grace back!"

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed looking wounded. "Fer…You can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

Ferelith was quiet for a moment, she didn't want to say it but if she had to, to keep him at arms length then so be it. She looked at the ground for a moment as more tears came and then looked at him forcing herself to say it. "No…I don't." She quickly left the room before she completely broke down.

On exiting the room she passed by Sam who looked at her worried. "Fer? You okay?" She didn't stop she kept walking. "I'm fine."

Sam headed to Castiel's room and looked at Cass. "Cass? What happened?"

Castiel looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing…I just.." He paused. Sam could see the pain on his face. "Cass?"

"I kissed her and she said…She said we couldn't be together and that she didn't feel the same way." Castiel explained looking at the floor. Sam looked at Cass for a moment confused. He didn't understand, he knew Ferelith had deep feelings for Cass. He hurried down to his sisters room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Came a horse voice.

Sam opened the door and saw his sister sitting on the edge of the bed quickly wiping her eyes. "What?" Ferelith asked looking away. Sam closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "Fer? What was that all about?" He asked. "Sam don't…" Ferelith said with a warning look. "Don't what? You just broke his heart Ferelith! I know you have feelings for him!" Sam snapped.

"You think I enjoyed doing that?! You think I enjoyed seeing him that way!?" Ferelith screamed. "I can't Sam! Not with this Mark, I have a bad feeling about it…But I'm going to make the best of it. I'm going to get his Grace back." Ferelith cried. Sam looked at his sister, she seemed utterly broken. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, breath…"

Ferelith buried her face in Sam's chest trying to calm down. "I love him Sam….I love him!"

Sam held her rubbing her back. "I know." He whispered.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door, and sam stepped away to answer it. Opening it he saw it was Dean. "I was wondering where you went, is everything okay?" Dean asked. Sam stepped out of the room closing the door. "Um Cass…He kissed Ferelith." He said. At first he thought Dean was going to be pissed but he surprised him. "Really? About damn time! They have been dancing around that bush for months!"

"You knew Ferelith and Cass liked each other?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've known. How could I not? Look how they act around each other." Dean laughed.

"Well…" Sam said with a grimace.

"What?" Dean asked worried.

"Ferelith turned Cass down."

"What why?" Dean asked surprised.

"She told Castiel that she didn't have feelings for him, but her reason for this is because of the Mark." Sam said. Dean looked at the door and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Damn…How's Cass?" He asked looking back at Sam. "He's…I don't think he understands." Sam answered. "I'll go talk to him." Dean said and headed to Castiel's room. Knocking on the door Dean sighed wondering about his sister. Castiel opened the door wearing his usual suit, trench coat, and tie.

"Dean?"

Dean stepped into the room and Castiel closed the door. "Sit down buddy, we need to talk." Dean said sitting in a chair.

Cass sat on the edge of the bed looking at his friend. "Yes?" Dean could see the sadness in his gaze. "Cass…Fer, she's going through a lot. She's trying to help you okay?" Dean began. Castiel nodded. "I understand if she doesn't feel the same way."

"No listen, she does…Believe me she does! You two go together like chocolate and wine. She loves you, she's just scared. Cain didn't tell her everything and now she has to go into this blind. She just wants to make sure you don't get hurt." Dean said with a smile.

Castiel looked at him. "She seemed so adamant."

"Was she angry when she said it?" Dean asked.

"She was crying…"Castiel said looking at him in realization.

"Would she be sad if she meant it?"

"No."

"Then there you go, she just doesn't want you to get hurt." Dean said smiling at his friend.

"Are you sure?" Cass asked looking at Dean unsure. "Cass, Ferelith is my sister. I know how much she cares about you." Dean said assuringly. Castiel looked at him for a moment then looked away. He wanted to believe Dean, but the look Ferelith had given him. The adamency in her voice…But the tears and pain in her eyes. Is Dean right? Could Ferelith have been lying?

_Next time in Blood Pack_

"Damm it Dean if you don't pull over I'll jump out!" Ferelith warned. "No you won't." Dean laughed. True to her word Ferelith unlocked the door and opened it as the car was moving and unbuckled her belt….

AN: Part 2 will be posted tomorrow! I promise! Please be patient! thanks so much!


End file.
